Code Geass: The Return of Lelouch
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: Though to be Dead, Lelouch awakes after being stabbed by Susaku to find his wounds completely healed. Questioning how this happened, He Flees with C.C . Knowing he can never turn back, Lelouch abandons his old life to pursue a more quieter one, to a place no one will ever know. 5 years pass and a new threat arises in the world. Will Lelouch come back, and arise to the occasion?


**I really am not sure what I'm going to do with this story yet, but I decided to post the prologue to start off. Don't expect any Immediate Updates for now, until I figure my Plans... Please Review!**

* * *

The sound of cheers echoed through the crowd of 11's and Britannians alike. Any Racial differences seemed to be of no meaning at all in a time such as the one they were facing now, fore who could even compare Racism to that of a single man successfully overthrowing and destroying any Notion of what they all knew as Government, Freewill, and most importantly, Right and wrong? Some might say for a brief moment, all differences and prejudice were put aside to simply celebrate the falling of a so called evil man. Freedom most certainly is one of the greatest feelings in the world. Smiles adorned the face of nearly every single citizen big and small, as the Man known as the demon Lelouch Fell from his Place above all, known as the emperor, or rather, some might call him a dictator.

"That Evil monster is dead!"

"We're finally Free!"

"Zero saved us!"

The world doesn't know a thing about the truth, but perhaps the truth is better kept a secret and masked to everyone's senses, much like the true Identity of Zero is.

* * *

_What's that noise?_

_Cheering?_

_Over what?_

_Oh right, I'm dead, aren't I_

"_Big Brother, you can't die!"_

_Nunnaly! _

"_Please Lelouch, Don't die…!"_

_I'm sorry I can't do anything…_

_I have to go now, to complete my objective…_

"_LELOUCH…..!"_

Bright light surrounded Lelouch's vision. He eyes Fluttered open slowly, his pupils trying to focus in on the images and objects before him as his eye lids opened and closed in an attempt to adjust to the Brightness of where ever he was at. His hand arose to his face as to wipe away whatever sleepiness that may have been keeping him from awaking fully. Finally, his Pupils seemed to settle, which allowed him to take in a full view of whatever Lay before him. Obviously, not much to his surprise, a ceiling was all he saw, through what looked like a glass case surrounding his front body, attached to a table.

This was not what he expected, waking up after a fatal stab wound was not an everyday occurrence you know. Memories flooded his mind of what he thought were going to be his last minutes on earth. Susaku stabbing him, Nanaly's cries of desperation, the wild cheers from everyone in the crowd of thousands….

Lelouch shook that thought from mind, he was already aware that everyone hated his guts, probably even his friends at school hated him as well for everything he's done. The guy, who always was so nice, who always had on a smile, turned out to be the Narcissistic murderer type. Truly Irony at its greatest if you asked him, but that was gone and done with now.

Lelouch brushed his slender fingers through his hair, pulling a few stray strands away and tucking them behind his ear. A conniving grin spread upon his face from ear to eat as he laughed to himself a bit, seeing as how he was all alone "I didn't know hell had ceilings." Surely that's where he would be right now if he wouldn't have miraculously survived.

Lelouch's hand traveled down his clothed chest, feeling around for his stab wound. His hand gently touched the area in which the sword had impaled his abdomen.

His eyes shot open in an instant.

"What the hell!?" He screamed elevating himself up with his elbow. His purple eyes shot down at his abdomen as he craned his neck to see if it was really true. His clothing was soaked in still wet blood, meaning it had to of been only a short while sense his supposed death. His fingers clawed at the fabric of his originally white satin shirt, tearing away at the already made hole the sword had pierced in his clothing a little while ago.

There was only clear, unscarred skin, like there was never a wound to begin with. This site simply enraged him, a suspicion he had earlier was becoming reality, a suspicion He hadn't discussed with Susaku or C.C at all, fore he thought it was too absurd.

"This can't be true…!" He exclaimed gritting his teeth with a mixture of emotions pooling in his chest. His hand shot up to his stomach yet again for an absolute confirmation, while his fingers scanned just once more for a wound, tracing the place where it was supposed to be over and over again, Fingers only becoming more caked in blood as his desperation grew thinner by the second. His hand slowly came to a halt. He could only give a frown to this action but that frown quickly melted into a more somber one, a more knowing one.

"I should have known."

Lelouch gave a large sigh and pushed open the glass case above him. He opened it up fairly easy, and sat up in place from where he had previously been laying.

He again looked around. It appeared that he was on some sort of flying air ship. It looked a lot like the Avalon on the inside, but it was much different in many ways, which only lead him to believe that it wasn't the Avalon, but was only a similar and smaller model.

Lelouch stood to his feet. A Slight smirk played on his lips.

"It seems my body's being moved to a new location."

* * *

Zero Stood formally at the spot where the Demon Lelouch had just Fallen only a mere 10 minutes ago. His body was immediately retrieved by the remainder of the military forces that were left after Lelouch took charge and became emperor.

His eyes bore down on the crowd like a bullet, piercing everyone's vision through a thick coat of lies, If only he weren't wearing a mask, If that were so, he wouldn't be sure if he would be able to do this like he is now, Like Lelouch could. Though he did team up with Lelouch in the end, never would he himself be able to fully forgive a manipulative man like Him, a man who lives his life day to day by clinging onto a chain of sins.

Unbeknownst to the crowd, a thick coat of tears were hidden behind Zero's mask. Lelouch may have been a killer, but that killer was his friend, and he wasn't about to let everything they had planned together these last few month fall apart.

Susaku peered behind himself to Nunnally who was still weeping over her dead brother.

"L-Lelouch….." She silently cried.

Susaku quickly tore his head away from the seen towards the crowd of people, quickly beginning to speak.

"Today marks a new era, an era in which Britannians and the Japanese Alike will be able to live freely amongst each other without prejudice. Now that the Demon Lelouch is dead-" Susaku made an abrupt pause in his speech.

_This is what Lelouch wanted…_

"I declare this War to be over!"

* * *

**Hello people. I hope you enjoyed this Story, and Please, If you liked this story, Support me (the author) and leave a review! thank you**


End file.
